The Journies of Pine and Pichu
by beffy38
Summary: A new Trainer Starts His Journey
1. The Hurt Pichu

I do not own pokemon Nintendo does. I do own Pine Needle and Dr. Needle so please don't use them for your story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Journey of Pine Part 1 (The Hurt Pichu)  
  
Pine woke up to Poliwag jumping up and down on his stomach. The pokemon that his mother used to treat that still hangs out around the clinic he helps Pine keep safe while he goes out to explore he wants a pokemon of his own but hasn't been able to find a first pokemon professor oak thinks that he isn't ready yet. His favorite pokemon is pichu but that's a rare pokemon and he doesn't even come across common pokemon much. So he eats breakfast ses by to his mom and him and poliwag set out to explore he starts by some grass by his house right of he hears something that sounds like spearrow attacking he runs as fast as he can with poliwag in his back pack when he finds the angry horde of spearrow there dive boming a pichu he couldn't believe his eyes it was his favorite pokemon. He quickly sent poliwag to scare of the angry horde of spearrow they fled with one of poliwags water gun attack he gets pichu into his s and raps it in a blanket. He quickly got to his moms lab and they quickly got the fainted pichu in the healing machine he waits all day and all knight for word of pichu. He awaits asleep in the waiting room his finely comes out and ses that pichu is almost fully heald and will be out by the time breakfastis ready. The pichu was up and exercising. Mom pine said can I see the pichu you may see him if you are gentle. Pine went into the healing room pichu was siting on the couch. Hi pichu you must be really sour pichu jumped right up into Pines arms I guess you are happy that I saved you. Pine mom said you ready it's time to let pichu go now see ya pichu but pichu didn't want to go. I think that pichu wants to stay with you do you pihcu. Pichu pichu.  
  
  
So pichu is Pines new pokemon and now pich and now Pine and pichu can start there journey and how nows what lays ahead   



	2. The Journey Begins

I do not own pokemon nintendo does but I own pine and dr. needle   
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
The journeys of pine part two {the journey starts}  
  
  
When Pine woke the first thing he saw was pichu right beside him on his bed. The day   
after pichu decided to go with Pine Pine and pichu had become good friends that day   
pine was is going to show professor oak pichu. And tell him that he was going to start his   
journey with pichu. Pine set of to professes oaks lab. When he got there he went in the   
door and saw oak sitting at the pc. Hay Pine oak said oh what is that. It is a pichu that is   
my new pokemon I saved him form a horde of sparrow pine said. So I bet you want to   
start your journey. That's right pine said me and pichu are going to be the best team ever   
I a m going to be a pokemon master pine said. Let me tell you a story pine a few years   
ago there was a young man named ash he left here with a pikachu he had a attetud just   
like you pine and now he is one of the best pokemon trainers in the world. Wow pine   
said. Now pine oak said you be careful on your pokemon journey and treat all pokemon   
with care and love and you'll be a fine pokemon trainer. how ea I almost forgot this   
might help you hers a new pokedexs it might help you. To find what each pokemon can   
do and tells you there moves and other things to. Thanks pine said now run along pine   
you have fun and be care full pine. By pine said. Pine stopped at his house one more   
time. Pines mother was sitting at her computer. Hi pine dr. needle sad o I almost forgot   
her this is a present from me and poliwag it's a cell phone you can call up to ten people   
on it you just have to update there numbers I have already updated my number and   
professer oaks number you can call them from any ware. Good by pine pines mother said.   
Pine said by to his mother and left out the door and started down rout 29 towards new   
bark town. He had some pokeballs that he had saved up fore. when he got about a mile   
from his house pine was feeling a little bit hungry he ate some food his mother gave him.   
He gave pichu some of the pokemon food professer oak gave him. Pichu pine said so   
what moves can you do we need to battle other trainers you now. Hy lets use the poedex   
pine opend up the pokedex and pointed it at pichu. It said that the moves that pichu could   
do right now was thundershock the first move that pichu could learn. Ok pine said use   
thundershock on that tree over there. Pichu gave power full blast at the tree and it split   
one of the branches on the tree right in half. Good pine said that's a pretty good shot. All   
the sodend a group of sparrow came diving at the two friends. Pichu go now use   
thundershock on them sparrow to scare them of pine said. Pichu gave a shocking blast of   
thunder that hit all the sparrow with shocking force. The sparrow quickly got back up and   
ran of through the woods sense. Pichu had hurt them so bad that they were un able to fly.   
Now that's what im talking about pine said. Pichu jumped up and down saing pichu   
,pichu,pichu pichu said. I guess that you really like to battle ha pichu. Pichu pichu   
answered pichu haaaa haaaaa pine laughed we are going to make a great team. Ok pichu   
we have a long way to travel today. Hey pichu maybe weel see some traners to beat.   
Pichu pichu replied pichu haaaaa haaaaa no trainers will be able to beat us weir the going   
to be the best team ever ha pichu haaaaaa haaaaaa I guess that you are anchjus to battle   
again. Pine and pichu were about tree miles when they came across a pokemon look   
pichu theres a pokemon. Pine pointed the pokedex at the pokemon and it said. Piggy a   
common pokemon and a very good pokemon for new triners it's evolved forms piggyoto   
is a rare pokemon that is a good pokemon for experenst trainers and after piggyoto theres   
piggyot that's a good pokemon for export trainers so piggy will grow with you. Awsume   
pine said yets catch em pichu use thundershock but esay just weken it so that it will be   
easer to catch. Pichu sent a middle sized bolt at piggy piggy got hit ful force and almost   
made piggy faint but not quit. Ok he's weekend now it's time to catch him go pokeball   
pine said. Pine threw the pokeball it landed on piggy and piggy got cot in the pokeball the   
pokeball wiggled back and forth then piggy aperd and the poke ball hit pine right in the   
head. Owch pine said I guess I am not ready to catch pokemon yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
so pine and pichu have started there journey how nows what lays ahead.  
  
By beffy38  



End file.
